Soul Mates
by Aithril the Elf-Maiden
Summary: Marik sees a special girl and is struck by loveatfirstsight. He kidnaps her being Marikand she hates him for it. Could she ever learn to love him?
1. The Obsession

oos: Hi everyone! I decided to write another Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic! This one deals with Marik! (Fangirls: YEAH) Uhh, yeah, well, umm.... READ PLEASE AND REVIEW! I've already written most of the story, so there shouldn't be that much time between updates. (This means a week or less.) Thankies and R&R!  
  
Soul Mates  
  
The Obsession  
  
Marik leaned back in his black leather chair, casually surveying the outside world. He was watching the street outside his house - forgive me, I meant MANSION - from a hidden camera. That camera was connected to his big screen flat-backed tv that hung from his wall like a picture. Marik sighed, twisting a dial on the remote control that moved the camera.  
  
The view slowly slid to the right to include a mass of chattering school children. Marik glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. 2:30. Right on time. He focused the camera in on the crowd and noticed one girl that stood out like a gold coin among wood ones. She had extremely long, brown hair that shown with a brilliance that is only contained in the purest honey. The girl was laughing with her friends, green eyes flashing with happiness, her smile radiating warmth to the circle of girls and boys that surrounded her.  
  
A knock came suddenly at the door and Marik snapped his mouth shut before he was aware it was open. He swiveled the chair to face the door and called out irritably, "What is it?!" A man in a purple cloak similar to the one Marik wore opened the door and bowed, not daring to meet his master's eyes. Marik clenched his Millenium rod tighter in one hand. "Spit it out, you fool!" he snapped, temper breaking like a twig. "Yes, sir!" the man cried, sweat glistening on his forehead. "I just wanted to report that Yugi Motou has not yet been located by our tracking systems!" The man's knees shook visibly and his hands trembled. He bowed and hastily and backed out the door as Marik chucked a book at it. THUNK! The book rebounded from it's meeting with the door and fell lifelessly to the rich black carpet, which absorbed any sound it might have made on impact.  
  
Marik turned his chair back to the screen, but the children were long gone. The camera skimmed past the black iron fence that surrounded it's home and looked down the street, but nothing could be seen. Marik sighed in disappointment, then checked himself sharply. *Calm down,* he told himself. *It's only a girl.* But is it? an a part of him questioned and he replied with a sharp *Yes!* But even so, as Marik rose from his chair in anticipation of working downstairs, he hesitated. Feeling as if he was detached from his body, his fingers numbly set the alarm on the clock to 2:30. He stared at the clock, wondering what he had done. Then he strode downstairs with long, purposeful strides and pushed the matter out of his mind. He had work to do.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Marik was working at his desk in a study when the alarm suddenly rang, shrill and loud. He jumped, then recovered his posture and walked quickly to his bedroom. He turned on the camera and adjusted the focus just in time to catch sight of the girl walking down the school's front steps. Her mouth moved a mile a minute as she chatted animatedly among her friends. Marik turned a knob near the screen and the sound of the girl's voice filled the room. It was neither squeaky, nor girlish, as he had imagined it to be afterall, but a deep, yet feminine, and confident tone.  
  
"So, what are you going to wear to the dance?" she asked one of the girls that had been listening. "Actually, Alex, I was wondering if you could help me pick out one next weekend at the mall. I couldn't decide whether the petal-pink or-" Marik stopped listening as he heard the name. *Alex,* he thought dreamily. *What a perfect name.*  
  
For what?!, the other voice challenged, but he wasn't paying attention. He was again focusing the camera on her face, the beautiful face which filled him with a strange feeling...... it was not desire, as he had felt for other women breifly, but something else.......  
  
***  
  
Over the following three weeks, Marik watched her everyday at 2:30 for the five minutes that she walked by. He graced the ground she walked lightly upon, blessed the air she had breathed, and watched her with dreamy eyes. The unknown feeling pulsed strongly through him, but he did not try to discover it's meaning, but simply lose himself in the moment, watching her.  
  
On the 25th day of obsessing over Alex, he watched her laugh, head thrown back and eyes sparkling with joy. He watched enviously as one of her boy friends - for it seemed to be nothing more - touched her lightly on the arm and said something. She erupted into a fit of giggles again and then-  
  
He knew.  
  
He knew she was the one.  
  
And he wanted her.  
  
oos: SO? SO?! How is it? It's my first attempt at a mainly-romance fic, so I hope you like it. I tried to spend a lot of time developing Alex's character before I wrote this..... what? You said you want the next chapter? *smiles and cackles evilly* Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I might post sooner! :D 


	2. The Capture

oos: I'm so glad all you wonderful people reviewed. Over just one chapter! :) I'm so happy! Oh - I think Marik is spelled whichever way you prefer. I spell it Marik cauz that's what it is on the show. And Marik was evil! Good god, he chucked a book at some guy! Who does that? (don't answer that question....)He'll get eviller than that.... but not with love! I mean, there's a thin line between love and hate, but not that thin! hehehe. There will also be more of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast eventually. I don't know when - I haven't planned it out that far ahead! So, um, thanks for all the great reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them!  
  
And here's lil' lesson in japanese, just in case you don't know some of the words......  
  
aibou = partner  
  
hikari = light  
  
yami = darkness  
  
I think that's it.... so mush chappies! *cracks whip* On with the storyline! :D  
  
The Capture  
  
Alex skipped happily down the steps. *It's Friday, It's Friday, TGIF!* she sang giddily to herself. Not only was a weekend ahead, but they had Monday off for Memorial Day! How cool was that?! Alex spotted her friend, Michelle, talking with a bunch of other people.  
  
"Hey, Michelle!" She called and the red-haired girl spun around. "Alex! OMG OMG OMG! You haven't heard what's happened have you?" Michelle rambled on without an answer. "Greg and Sam broke up! Can you believe that? I mean, they were the perfect couple. Though, personally, I think Greg would be better off with that new girl, what's-her-face, Carma. Not only would their blond hair look absolutely PRECIOUS together, but I checked, like, yesterday and their horoscopes are compatible! It's that fab? Oh, and guess what else? Mark was showing off on his new motorcycle yesterday and he did a wheely (sp? who cares...)! It was, like, awesome! Oh, and wait until you hear this! I was talking to Louise yesterday and SHE says that Mark thinks HE said he wanted to break up with her. I was like, no, totally, no, but-"  
  
Alex nodded, hiding a smile. Michelle was the school gossiper. It was her pleasure to spread the news about everyone to everyone. In fact, her mouth was still going a mile a minute. Alex began walking and Michelle trotted to keep up, chattering about Bob's latest girl. Not that Alex didn't care..... ok, she didn't. She suddenly glanced at her watch on a hunch and gasped, horrified. "Michelle!" she cut through the shorter girl's babbling. "I SO have to get to kickboxing! If I don't hurry, I'll be late!" Michelle waved her hand in farewell. "See you later then!"  
  
Alex cut through an ally to get to the back door of Kickboxing Kicks, (hey, you think it's lame? Take a hike!), her kickboxing school. She was still barely on time. She wrenched open the door and accidentally slammed it behind her.  
  
"Hi, Alex!" A man greeted her from where he was stretching. "Kirt!" Alex smiled at him and raced to the bathroom. "I'm running late!" she called behind her and heard his laugh. Alex locked the door behind her and dressed in her stretchy pants and t-shirt. She stuffed her school uniform in her backpack and left it there. *I'll get it later,* she thought and jogged to the school's main practice room. Alex glanced at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. She had just barely made it! She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it softly behind her. She began warming up, stretching her calves, back, and shoulders. Other people were stretching also in various leotards and exercise suits.  
  
"Ok, Kirt." Alex breathed, eyes closed. "I'm ready." Kirt stood up slowly, and walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Hello, everyone." He said, smiling. "Today we're going to work on our roundhouse kicks. I trust you've been practicing them like I assigned last week for homework?" There were muttered replies of 'yes' and 'no'. "No matter. Today we're going to review them. Next week is the competition, so I want you all to perfect this by then. First, however, let's start with easy punches towards the mirror," he nodded to the mirror-covered wall behind him and demonstrated. The class obidiently assumed fighting poses and gave punches towards the mirror. Alex loved the liquid power feeling she experianced while kickboxing; it was her passion. The class gradually worked through front punches, crosses, bob and weaves, and uppercuts. Next, they started practicing balance.  
  
"I want you all to concentrate on a certain spot on the floor while you balance," he said, as one person frantically flapped their arms, trying to regain their balance. "That will help you." After a few more minutes, Kirt dropped his leg back to the ground. "Now we'll work on the different types of kicks." The class practiced front kicks, left side kicks, right side kicks, back kicks, jump kicks, and finally round-house kicks.  
  
"Now I can tell who did their homework and who didn't......" he trailed off, busy glaring at one man who flushed a deep red and mumbled an excuse.  
  
After everyone could do a semi-perfect round-house kick, Kirt started to tone things done a bit. "Let's start stretching down," he suggested and his students were only too happy to comply. Most were taking gulps of air to breathe and even Alex felt winded. Her muscles were complaining about all the work they had done, too.  
  
Alex was almost glad when Kirt dismissed them. She hadn't got much sleep that night before of studying for an exam today and was exhausted. "'Bye," she yawned and Kirt chuckled. "Wow, my workout must have really been tiring if it wore you out, my little ninja." He joked, using her pet name. She managed to crack a smile. "I'm bushed," Alex confessed. "I'll see you next week."  
  
He nodded in agreement and walked into his office. Alex limped (as her muscles were cramping up anyway, despite the after-stretches) to the bathroom and grabbed her bag. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and began planning what to do once she arrived home. She'd take a shower and change into her pj's. *No sense in getting my school uniform sweaty,* Alex decided as she opened the back door and began the short trip home.  
  
Alex shuddered as a rat crossed the alley in front of her, squeaking to it's companions. She really hated taking the dark allies on the way home, but there was no way to avoid them until she had enough money to buy a car. She sighed gloomily, for that didn't look like it was happening anytime in the near future.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief a moment later as she made it to an alley next to her street. Just a few more seconds and she'd be home...... or would've been. At that moment, there was a movement in the darkness beside her. Alex shrieked in terror and ran towards the lamps that lined the streets at night with a bright glow. But it was too late! Someone tackled her from behind and she fell with an "UMPH!" onto the ground. She kicked furiously, hearing her assailant grunt with each blow and started punching. A sharp prick of pain suddenly entered her arm and she imediately felt herself grow numb - literally. The world slowly faded into darkness, but she remained kicking and punching until she no longer cared what happened, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The attacker felt her form go limp and dumped her uncerimoniously onto the ground. He winced, rubbing a bruise that would turn green and purple later. He glared at the girl, wanting to slice her throat open, but knew Marik would kill him for it. He picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and started back to the mansion. 


	3. The Kick

oos: Hi everyone! All you people are so nice! So nice, in fact, that I'll post another chappie earlier than I was originally going to! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Kick  
  
Alex kept her eyes shut long after she awoke with a blinding headache. She strained her ears to listen for any sounds that might clue her in on her surroundings, but there was only silence.  
  
Alex finally raised her head after some time, wincing at the new pain that issued forth. She waited until it had ebbed to a steady pulsing and opened her eyes. She was in the fanciest and most elaborate room she had ever seen.  
  
Alex was laying on a huge king-size bed wrapped in a thick blue comforter with white shells that matched the off-white carpet. Next to the bed was a night table with a glass of water and an aspirin. She drank it, examined the pill closely, then popped it in her mouth and swallowed. She eased off the bed and walked around to inspect the rest of the room. There was a blue bureau with a mirror over it, against the wall opposite to the bed, which (she discovered) was filled with clothing her size.  
  
*That's just a little freaky....* Alex thought, shaken, and suddenly spied a hallway. There were two doors and she opened the first one hesitantly. A bathroom with a huge, jacuzzi size tub and a separate shower greeted her. She peeked inside and found the most expensive shampoo and soap available to the public. On the spotless white counter was her bag. She picked it up and looked inside; nothing was missing. Alex exited the bathroom and was about to open the other door when she heard sounds coming from the main room.  
  
She tiptoed quietly down the hallway, hoping to startle her kidnapper when (*speak-of-the-devil* she thought grimly) he rounded the corner. Alex straightened up, embarassed to be caught, but he appeared not to notice. "My name is Marik." he announced, and she was silent. Marik waited patiently until she finally broke. "I don't care who the hell you are!" Alex yelled, turning red with anger. "Where am I and why am I here?"  
  
"You are in my home," he answered curtly. "And a guest. That is all you need to know."  
  
*Damn, what should I tell her? That I stalked her for the past month and I've kidnapped her because of my obsession?!* Marik wondered, but she interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I don't WANT to be your guest!" she snapped. "So, in fact, I am a prisoner of you!"  
  
"Well, if you want to call it that-" Marik admitted. Then, before he could react - "Umph!" he gasped as she kneed him in the groin.  
  
"That was a warning!" Alex shouted as Marik drew himself back up, menacingly. She backed away, still screaming nonsense.  
  
Marik cursed and let go of himself with an effort. He made sure not to send her to the shadow realm with an even bigger effort and stalked out of the room through a set of cleverly concealed revolving doors. His prisoner heard the loud CLICK of the lock as it shut behind him. She threw herself on the bed and cried. 


	4. The Attempt

oos: Hi, everyone! I actually wrote this chapter while I was in math class. I had all the time in the world (HAHAHAHA! anyway...) so I think it's quite good. Unfortunately, I left it in my locker on Thursday, so that's why I couldn't update until today - MONDAY! :D Hope you like this chappie!  
  
The Attempt  
  
Marik returned to Alex's room about two hours later, intending to attempt to comfort her. He reached out a finger to open the doors, then hesitated.  
  
"Hello, Alex!" he tried jauntily, wearing a winning smile. He frowned. "Alex, I'm sorry I kidnapped you. I just l-... lo-..." Marik suddenly noticed that the two guards at the corner of the hallway were staring curiously at him.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" he snapped. "Nothing!" blurted out one. Marik raised his Millenium Rod and took over the man's mind. The man's legs began walking choppily towards the door. *Go drown yourself!* Marik commanded the guard and he obeyed, although his arms were still his own. He used them to grasp at the doorway as his legs tried to drag him away.  
  
Marik began laughing, a low, evil laugh that escalated into a wild cackle. Tears came out his eyes as he watched the man struggle to comprehend what was happening. "Ahh," he finally sighed, wiping the tears hastily.  
  
He suddenly turned on the other guard. "And what do YOU have to say for yourself?" The guard threw himself at Marik's feet, trembling like a leaf in the wind. "Sorry, sir!" he gasped. "Never will happen again -" He was cut off and shrieked as Marik kicked him out of the way.  
  
"Call up a new guard for this hallway!" Marik ordered.  
  
"Y-yes sir, right away sir!" the guard stuttered, bowing, and fumbled for his walkie-talkie. Marik ignored him and turned to face the revolving doors of Alex's room. He pressed the button and they turned silently on their axis, gliding slowly around in a circle like silver ghost.  
  
Marik took a deep breath and stepped through them into the room. He saw Alex on the bed and tiptoed towards her cautiously. The carpet muffled his footsteps, but he wanted to be sure...... Marik stopped and listened. He heard the light sounds of her slow breathing and sighed in relief. Alex was asleep.  
  
*Well, THAT eliminates some embarrassing small talk.* He thought to himself wryly.  
  
Marik smiled down on her sleeping form. He removed her shoes and pulled down the sheets and covers on the bed. He moved his hands lightly under her back and legs and carefully picked her up. He looked down at her face with an almost longing expression. Alex looked innocent when she was asleep, nothing like the fighter he had glimpsed earlier, Marik noted ruefully, still aching where she had kicked earlier.  
  
He shook himself back into conciousness and slipped her gently under the covers. He pulled the blanket over her and tucked it lightly under her chin. *She must be exhausted if she hasn't woken up yet,* Marik thought to himself just as she stirred, eyes moving under her lids rapidly.  
  
He waited until she had settled into a deep sleep again and brought trembling fingers to her face. They barely brushed against her cheek, and then he was striding quietly out the doors. Marik let the lock click softly behind him.  
  
***Four Hours Later***  
  
All was dark when Alex awoke, and for a minute, she didn't know where she was. She sat up and blinked until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The clock beside the bed flashed 1:06 AM.  
  
In a flash, it all came back to her - kicking Marik - crying -everything. *I must've fallen asleep,* she realized. Then Alex realized she was under the sheets and covers of the bed.  
  
She panicked, sitting up so quickly that her head spun and she lost her balance. WHAM! In a flurry of blankets, Alex fell onto the carpeting with a quiet "umph!" After regaining part of her dignity, Alex stood up nervously and peered around the room. Once she was satisfied that she was alone, the brown-haired girl felt the ground around her and found her shoes. She quickly stuffed them onto sock-covered feet and sneaked across the floor.  
  
Alex pressed her face against the cold glass of the revolving door. By squinting and straining her eyes, she was able to make out two forms standing near the end of the hallway.  
  
While drawing back a clenched fist, she hurridly and feverently prayed that the glass wasn't bulletproof. CRASH! The loud tinkle of glass breaking filled the hall, along with heavy, booted footsteps. Alex did a little pain dance; her fist was smarting terribly.  
  
"Hey! Hey you!" Guard #1 (as she called him) yelled. "STOP!" She turned to run, numbly realizing he was the same man who had knocked her out. At the same moment that this thought drifted across her mind, Guard #1 threw himself at her legs, tripping her. For half a second, Alex gasped like a fish out of water on the ground.  
  
Then she rose and round-house kicked him, aiming for his nose. She caught him in the throat instead and he choked, clutching at his neck with both hands.  
  
The second guard approached her warily. After a moment of silence, she leapt forward and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and sank to the ground. Alex landed on one knee and turned to survey her victims. (MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! yeah....... anyway) "And that's what I call KICKN' YOUR ASS!" she crowed gleefully, never having tried out her kickboxing skills on a real live person before.  
  
Alex ran down the hallway, through another, then found stairs. Her brown hair flew back like the tail of a comet as she skipped three steps at a time with cat-like agility, watching her feet fly. Suddenly, she stopped, seeing feet in her path. Her gaze rose to take in a purple cloak and a set of violet eyes. "Marik!" she said in suprise.  
  
"Do you really want to take me down?" Marik asked irritably, annoyed at having to come downstairs at this ungodly hour.  
  
"If I have to," Alex said, trembling slightly. *He has a sexy voice....* a small part of her whispered, but she beat it back with violent shock. *No way! He's my captor! That's... just not right!*  
  
To knock these unjust thoughts out of her head, she launched herself at Marik, her feet moving into jump kick position. He raised something golden and Alex froze in midair. Only her head could move, as he had purposely kept it and he hid a smile as her head tilted downward to look at the ground below her. As if aware Marik was looking at her, she met his eyes with such a ferocious glare that he nearly took a step backwards.  
  
Alex struggled futilely against the force that held her in place, and noticed the golden thing. "A Millenium Item...." she said , amazed and ceased to wiggle anymore.  
  
"Yes," Marik nodded. "You cannot escape. I sensed you breaking the glass and knocking out my guards. I let you run."  
  
She sent him a death-glare at this. No one. Controlled. Her. NO ONE! Alex began to struggle again, twisting her head furiously in a side to side motion. Yet the bonds held strong. Five minutes passed, then ten, fifteen, twenty, and thirty. Marik stood patiently, watching her with an amused air.  
  
Although fury was still rising in her, like a dammed river about to blow, Alex finally gave up, exhausted. Sweat was running down the side of her face and her back like a waterfall and she was breathing in gasps.  
  
"Get someone to fix the glass," Marik said to a servant behind him.  
  
"Yessir!" the man squeaked and rushed off like his life depended on it. *Which it probably did,* she realized grimly. Marik was a dangerous man, she was beginning to learn.  
  
The man in question snapped his fingers and Alex floated noiselessly alongside him as he began walking back towards her room, unwillingly keeping pace. She had plenty of time to study his sandaled feet which were quick, calculated and silent, like a tiger.  
  
The glass in the door was already fixed when they arrived at the revolving doors. Marik pushed the door ahead without fingers. Alex watched the floor pass below her, half fascinated, half terrified as she floated over to the bed.  
  
"Don't try to escape again," Marik lectured coldly, though his heart ached and begged him not to do so. "I might not be so forgiving next time," he lied. He strode out through the revolving doors without a backwards glance (as much as he hated to do so. Marik wanted to gaze at her for years without ending, to hold her hand, to kiss her lips, to- never mind, back to the story!) and snapped the lock into place behind him.  
  
As his form disappeared from view, so, evidently, did his grip on Alex. She fell suddenly onto the bed with the second "UMPH!" of the night and laid where she fell, still out of breath from her earlier battle.  
  
She decided to stay there and rest for a minute, and was asleep in an instant. Also for the second time that night, strong, caring hands took off her shoes and tucked her into bed. "Sweet dreams," whispered their owner, and Marik quickly stalked off into the night. 


	5. The Meal

oos: Sorry it took me so long to post this! As I explained in my other Yu- Gi-Oh! story, I've had a case of writer's block and 9th grade assessment has been catching up with me. It'll continue through April, so please excuse any late chapter until May. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Enjoy the chapter.  
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken" (Mind to Mind)  
  
The Meal  
  
**Alex's POV** (Just for a change of scenery.... is this a change of scenery? NEVER MIND! HEHHE)  
  
I slowly drifted into consciousness as the sun glared upon my eyelids. I yawned, opened my eyes and sat up. I abruptly remembered where I was, noticed I was under the covers and my shoes were off, and sighed. I was a little too tired to care about that right now.  
  
I pulled my legs over the side of the bed and stood unsteadily, blinking like an owl in the light. I staggered to the bathroom. When I was finished, I splashed some cold water on my face to help wake me up. It didn't work.  
  
I returned to the main room to find a strange sight. Marik was sitting at a long table in the middle of the room piled high with food.  
  
"Good morning!" he remarked cheerfully.  
  
"What's so damn great about it?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Come, sit and eat breakfast." Marik ignored my question and pulled out a chair for me to sit in. I debated obeying, then felt an irresistable urge pulling me towards it. What was it? Oh... duh.... Marik. Of course.  
  
I gave in and sat down of my own free will.  
  
"Good," Marik said, and took a ferocious bite of his crossiant. I sat silently, not moving on purpose. Finally, he asked, "Well? Aren't you going to eat anything? Or are you not a breakfast person? You'll be pretty hungry if you don't eat a thing....."  
  
"I'm not hungry!" I announced loudly just as much stomach growled. (Insert Anime Fall! HEHEHE)  
  
Marik smirked and bit off a chunk of an apple.  
  
"Just a little," I admitted. I pondered going on a hunger strike as my stomach growled again. I reluctantly reached for a roll and some butter.  
  
"Good," he praised again, and I quirked an eyebrow. *What, am I a dog that's been taught a new trick or something?* I wondered, before buttering the roll absentmindedly and taking dainty bites.  
  
I noticed Marik watching me out of the corner of his eye as he ate another crossaint. Did he think I didn't know I was watching him? I poured myself a glass of milk and down it all in one gulp, still keeping a wary glare on my captor.  
  
I ate a crossaint also, then pushed my chair away from the table. "Well, it's been great." I flashed a huge smile and stood up. "But I think I'm all done now...." My self-control broke and I ran for the door. An instant before I broke through the glass, I stopped. But not of my own accord. Marik 'walked' me back to the chair and I sat down before regaining control of my legs again.  
  
"It was worth a shot," I sighed and he smiled in mock pity. "Really though, I think I'm going to leave now. For a shower, I mean."  
  
I stood up again and wandered off down the hallway to the shower. I tensed against a possible rebellion of my legs again, but they continued to listen. When I came to the door of the bathroom, I hesitated and looked to the door across from it. I suddenly felt curious and opened it.  
  
I took a step inside and turned on the light. Bright flouresant lights lit the thickly carpeted room that had mirrors covering one wall. But that wasn't why my mouth suddenly dropped open in surprise. It was because of the dummy that stood in the corner and the punching bag that hung suspended on a thick chain from the ceiling.  
  
My mouth dropped open even wider if possible. *How could he have-* I suddenly realized the answer. *Stalker,* I thought in disgust and turned to leave the room. But I found I couldn't, not because of Marik this time either.  
  
I slowly turned again to face the dummy. I smiled and gave in. Just because I was captive in some psychotic nut's mansion who just happened to own the Millenium Rod didn't mean I had to stay out of shape.  
  
I began stretching in anticipation of the workout to come.  
  
oos: A shorter chapter than I would've liked, and I'm sure you too, but hang with me, ok? I'm really trying my best to update this regularly. DAMN THE NINTH GRADE ASSESSMENT! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *bangs head on keyboard* 


	6. The Fight

oos: Okies, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Kung-Fu Fighting  
  
Alex finished stretching her arms and began punching the dummy in easy cross punches. Gradually, she got faster and faster until her arms shot out from her body and back before the eye could blink. She abruptly stopped, arm muscles burning and grinned.  
  
*No pain, no game...* Alex thought wryly as she quickly stretched her arms and torso, twisting until her back cracked.  
  
Then she aimed a hesitant kick at the practice dummy. It toppled backwards and came back up to strike her in return with an extended rubber fist.  
  
She expertly dodged it and couldn't help relaxing a little. Alex pulled on the dummy's base to drag it away from the wall. There was no sign of movement. She frowned and tugged harder. It still didn't move.  
  
At this moment, unknown to Alex, Marik entered the room and leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched with an amused expression on his face.  
  
Alex pulled as hard as she could, cursing and straining, but the dummy didn't move! She bent down, deciding to use her legs instead of her arms and heaved.  
  
Marik couldn't help but stare at her butt as she squatted in the awkward position. He froze, captivated until she finally moved the dummy into the center of the room and sat facing the wall, panting in exhaustion.  
  
"Perhaps a break before the real exercise," Alex muttered, not admitting her weariness.  
  
Marik tried to hold in a chuckle but it proved too much for him: the giggle burst out in the form of a snort.  
  
Alex whirled around as he laughed louder. "You! You were spying on me! And another thing, you-" she began furiously, then blushed and turned away.  
  
"What?" asked Marik, puzzled, then started laughing harder as he realized the reason.  
  
"You- you have no shirt on...." Alex answered in a tight tone of voice. And indeed he didn't. His chest was bare (*BARE!* she panicked) and all he wore was a pair of black sweatpants. *Damn, he's hot!* she couldn't help thinking a little giddily as she turned around to face him again. Butterflies were fluttering arond in her stomach.  
  
"To humbly ask you for a fight," Marik replied, still chuckling. He bowed like a samurai.  
  
Alex hesitantly returned the bow, (but only because it was common curtesy to do so, she told herself firmly) and inquired cooly, "And if I refuse?"  
  
"Nothing. But are you a chicken?" he teased, violet eyes flashing.  
  
Alex caught herself staring into those eyes and tore her gaze away.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Fine," Marik walked to one side of the room. "Let's go."  
  
"I warn you, I'm good." Alex said, moving quickly to the other side of the room.  
  
"Sure, sure, everyone thinks that," drawled Marik, secretly watching fires of anger ignite in his crush's eyes.  
  
"That's it!" hissed Alex. "You're going down!"  
  
Marik laughed, which was evidently the last straw: The violent girl sped at him like a hurrcaine, complete with it's fury. He was a little surprised at her agility and barely had time to step out of the way before she blew past, spun in a neat pirouette and launched herself into the air for a kick. Marik deftly dodged it and gave a light punch.  
  
Alex took it without a glance and kicked again, catching Marik in the gut. He gasped, bending over to clutch his stomach and cough from lack of air.  
  
She took advantage of the instant to deliver a blow to his back. It collapsed and he crashed to the ground.  
  
Alex placed a foot lightly on top of him and smiled triumphantly. "I win."  
  
"Not so fast," wheezed Marik and pulled on her foot, causing her to topple over. He was on his feet like a cat and placed a firm foot on her stomach.  
  
He easily held her as she struggled, futilely. Alex became slightly uncomfortable as she froze, mesmerized, a mouse in a snake's glare. Clearing her throat, she reluctantly volunteered, "Ok, you win."  
  
Marik didn't move. 


	7. The Embarrassment

oos: Sorry for the delay! GUESS WHAT?! ASSESSMENT IS OVER!!!!! YEAHHHHHHHHH! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! *clears throat* ANyWaY, eNjOy ThE cHaPpIe! Alex gets embarrassed! HAHAHHAA!  
  
**Alex's POV**  
  
The Embarrassment  
  
"Yeah, umm... I think you can get off me now," I suggested pointedly to Marik who has holding me down with a black boot on my stomach.  
  
He smirked, but the boot didn't move.  
  
"I mean it!" I said, starting to get annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Not only was this uncomfortable physically, but it was starting to become uncomfortable mentally, too.  
  
He remained stationary.  
  
"Fine damnit, I'll move you myself," I grumbled and kicked him in the butt with my leg. He made an 'oof' sound and backed up.  
  
"Serves you right," I said, and jumped up. I marched out of the room. I could hear his light footsteps following me, so I turned into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I made sure to lock it.  
  
I listened and sighed in relief when I heard the footsteps fade away. I reached into the tub and turned on the hot and cold water. I made myself the perfect mix of them and pulled the plug for the shower. It began coming out of the shower head, so I undressed and stepped it.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief as I found my favorite shampoo and soap on the shelf. Talk about obsessive. I started to sing my chorus songs from my school, which were fun to sing even though the words were fairly gay. I finished quickly and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me.  
  
I took a brush - the exact same style I used at home - and combed quickly through my straight hair. Suddenly, I realized somthing bad: I had absolutely no fresh clothes to wear. I would have to put on my sweaty ones. *Great,* I thought gloomily. I looked to put them on.... and they weren't there. I cursed loudly and checked the door. It was still locked. I didn't know how Marik had done that little trick, but I was not happy.  
  
I took a deep breath and opened the door, clutching the towel firmly to my body.  
  
I crept down the hallway, shivering a little bit as my bare feet touched the cool carpeting. I glanced around, but Marik was no where in sight. I ran to the dresser, opened the drawer and picked out some clothes. I turned around to fly back to the bathroom before anyone saw me but.........  
  
"Gee, hello Marik." I said sarcastically. "Didn't expect to find you here. Nope. Not at all."  
  
"Have a good shower?" he asked.  
  
"Brilliant, except when I got out, my clothes had somehow disappeared." I feigned shock and he grinned. I could feel my face getting hot.  
  
"It's not funny," I sniffed and tried to elbow past him. He caught the elbow. I jerked back to break free of his grasp, but he held on and grabbed my clothes instead.  
  
"HEY!" I yelped and jumped for them. Marik lazily lifted them just out of my reached. I stretched and strained on my tip toes, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Marik! GIVE THEM NOW!" I yelled and jumped again.  
  
"Hmm, why should I?" Marik laughed and held them higher.  
  
For about half an hour afterwards, I yelled, jumped for them, and cursed at Marik. All he would do is laugh. Finally, I decided on a different strategy.  
  
"Pwease give them to me?" I gave him my puppy eyes and he shot me a puzzled look.  
  
I snapped. "Damn you! Just give me the friggin clothes!"  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
I was exhausted and my feet were sore from leaping off the ground every five seconds.  
  
Marik grinned. "Had enough jumping yet?" he teased... almost playfully, I would say, but he was captor, I was the prisonor, I had to remind myself. Then I had another idea.  
  
"You know," I started, smiling seductively. "Maybe I don't need those clothes." I took a slow step nearer to him and he stiffened. For the first time since I had met him, Marik actually looked nervous.  
  
"What's wrong?" I breathed innocently, yet I noticed he didn't back away. I stepped even closer. I leaned forward and closed my eyes like I was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. It never came.  
  
I snatched my clothes out of his hands and ran to the bathroom, giggling madly. "Ha! Like I would actually kiss you!" I sneered over my shoulder at him and locked the door behind me. I began changing into the fresh clothing.  
  
**Marik's POV**  
  
I sat down on the bed in shock after Alex shut the door to the bathroom. She had been so close to me, I could smell the shampoo she washed her hair with. . I frowned unhappily, wanting to kiss her even more now.  
  
*Alex probably had no idea how much that had hurt,* I thought gloomily and walked out the revolving doors, closing them behind me. *And how could she? I haven't exactly done anything to make her like me?* I thought dejectedly. *But what to people do to show they l- lo-... like each other?* I still couldn't say the word. It had been alien to me until now. Now I knew that's exactly what it was.  
  
I loved the way Alex had fought me in the kickboxing room, like a panther, always ready to strike, always landing on her feet and unconciously preparing to retaliate.  
  
I loved every breath she breathed, every step she took, and every word she said. No matter how hate filled, it was music to my ears.  
  
*But how?* I wondered yet again, descending the stairs to the dining hall. *How do I tell her I like her? That I captured her because of it?* I just didn't know................  
  
oos: I hope you liked it. Please review and another chapter will be posted. I wuv you all! :D 


	8. The Second Kidnapping

oos: Hehe, this chapter is where the real plot begins. Please review, or email me with an answer to this question: Is there enough intro between Marik and Alex? Am I moving too fast? Am I moving too slow? Please tell me!  
  
By the way, I've decided to take on a fun and interesting new challenge. I have to use a word of your choice in my story. Include that with your review!  
  
This chapter has two special words in it: sustain and tepid. Sustain means to support, uphold, or endure. Tepid means lukewarm, or showing little enthusiasm. My yami, Kita suggested these! THANKIES KITA! ^_^ Thanx to all reviewers and enjoy this chapter.  
  
There's a lot of POV switching, so keep up! :D  
  
The Second Kidnapping  
  
** Alex's POV**  
  
I opened the bathroom door cautiously, though I was fully dressed. I didn't really want to run into Marik. *Why?* A haunty (Brain fart! How do you spell haughty? or haunty? lol!) voice asked suddenly. *Why are you so scared of him?*  
  
To avoid answering myself, I plucked the brush off the bed and combed through my hair once more. Already, it was 'growing' knots, which it seemed to enjoy. Again, the question surfaced in my mind, leering at me, and daring me to answer it. I turned away and spied a glass of water by my bed - no, the bed, I corrected myself. I could not allow myself to refer to these things as 'mine', because they weren't; they were Marik's.  
  
I quickly walked over to the nightstand and picked up the glass. I brought it gently to my lips and tilted my head back, anticipating a cool liquid flowing down my hot throat.  
  
Instead, I tasted the metal, tepid taste of water left out overnight. I gagged, but managed to swallow it anyway.  
  
I took the opportunity to think of an answer to that question. It was quite a while before it formed into a thought stable enough to express.  
  
*Because I almost did, really.* I thought amazed. *I almost kissed him. I wanted to.* The realization was almost too much and I sat down onto my- no! THE bed to recover.  
  
Unfortunately, I ended up making two discoveries instead: one, the bed was a foot away from my rear, and two, air is not strong enough to sustain the weight of a 14-year old human girl.  
  
"Ouch," I winced, staggering upright gingerly. "I won't be able to sit down for weeks."  
  
Then I promptly forgot about this resolution and lowered myself onto the bed, looking behind the whole time to make sure I had not misjudged the distance.  
  
I hadn't. I sighed a little as I sank into the plushy comfort of the blankets. Now then, back to my thoughts.....  
  
*I had wanted to kiss him. I... liked him a lot.... no, I almost... I..... I loved him...* I thought, furious with myself. Yet at the same time, a burden seemed to lower itself onto my shoulders. *I can't possibly love him,* I realized with horror. *He kidnapped me and stole me right out of my home damnit! And it doesn't look like I'll be leaving for home anytime soon.....*  
  
How wrong that prediction was.  
  
I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I failed to notice the shadow of a man behind me. Anyone who had been watching would have seen him lift something high into the air and slam it down onto my head. I, however, simply felt the pain...... and blacked out.  
  
** Marik's POV **  
  
*It's a bird..... no, now it's a tree.......... now a bird again....* I was lying on my bed and staring at the shadows on the ceiling, too lost in despair to even attempt a more complex thought than, 'I'm sad.'  
  
She.... hates..... me... It had been slowly sinking in all afternoon. Now it dawned on me fully.  
  
And I only had one word to explain it with: *Damn.*  
  
I pulled the covers over my head and slowly drifted off to sleep.... only to be rudely awakened to a knocking on my door.  
  
"F*** off," I muttered into the comforter.  
  
"Sir, please, it's very urgent!" A muffled voice cried.  
  
I growled softly, dragged myself out of bed and opened the door with the most pissed off expression on my face that I was able to muster.  
  
The butler that had knocked cowered. "S-sir, the girl has been kidnapped from us!"  
  
I was abruptly jolted to reality. "What?!?" I stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"Someone fed the security cameras a loop, knocked out the guards patrolling the gardens beneath her window, managed to climb the trestle of roses, and snuck off with her! Should I call the police?"  
  
"No, of course not!" I snapped at him. *We stole her in the first place, you nitwit, so why do you think the police would help me steal her back?*  
  
"Just ready my motorcycle!" I ordered and strode back into my room. I slammed the door and turned on my computer. I logged onto the Internet and took over the use of a satillite tracking system. *Not bad, if I do say so myself,* I complimented my newly-obtained computer skills and commanded the satillite to show a live feed of the area surrounding my house. I spotted a red car tearing madly around the corner of a development two minutes away. I downloaded this into a PDA and shoved it into a pocket.  
  
I burst out of the room, startling a maid into dropping freshly ironed clothes, and ran down the stairs. I blew into the garage, jumped onto my motorcycle in one stride, and I was outta there.  
  
I drove onto the highway, ignoring the speed limit, and took out my PDA. I reluctantly allowed one eye to be used to drive and focused the other on the small screen. It showed the red car entering a neighborhood that was several social level scales down from mine. I snorted. *What kind of idiot does this guy think he is?* I wondered, smirking an ironic smile.  
  
* He must be at least fairly intelligent to have gotten past security,* I reminded myself firmly. *Don't underestimate your opponent!*  
  
I took the exit to the neighborhood warily. What exactly was in store for me?  
  
** Alex's POV **  
  
I moaned slightly as I became aware of the world. *What the hell?* was my first thought and I slowly raised myself off the ground to whimper as my head protested rather painfully. I laid back down, wincing.  
  
"And I suggest you keep it that way," a cold, voice mocked.  
  
I bolted upright and nearly threw up from the pain. I grudgingly laid back down. "Who the hell are you? What happened?" I murmured, keeping my voice down for fear of injuring myself even more than I already was. I felt my forehead with a shaking hand. Nothing there...  
  
I moved my hand slightly upward and grimaced as new bursts of pain shot out like an earthquake through my body.  
  
"Not where you started. And why don't you open your eyes, girl?" The voice taunted. I was starting to get annoyed with this person, whoever he was. At least, I thought it was a he.  
  
I opened my eyes to meet with cruel brown ones.  
  
"AHHHHH!" I shrieked. My hand rose and connected swiftly with the person's cheek.  
  
I closed my eyes as I heard him curse violently in another language. "You will regret that, mortal!" he hissed, and a flicker of recognition at his voice sparked somewhere within my dazed mind.  
  
"Ryou?" I asked, opening my eyes to that very person.  
  
"I am not Ryou," he answered, ruefully rubbing his face. "You may call me Bakura."  
  
I was starting to feel more awake. "Hell, I'll call you Bastard!" I retorted. I watched Bakura's fist clench and unclench. "You're just lucky I'm getting paid for this!" he spat. "Otherwise, I'd send you on a first- class trip to the shadow realm."  
  
I felt befuddled. "What is a shadow realm? And why are you being paid?"  
  
The white-haired boy laughed harshly. "The shadow realm is a place from your worst nightmares. And why should I tell you my plans?"  
  
"Because you kidnapped me, I'm guessing." I said carefully. I could sense that I was treading on thin ice. "Not only that, but you left me a huge ol' bump and a migraine, you sordid asshole."  
  
I could hear teeth being ground. "I liked you better knocked out," Bakura growled, and I took this as my cue to shut up.  
  
** Marik's POV**  
  
I turned into the neighborhood, letting my foot off the gas to cruise along silently. I stopped at the house my PDA was indicating and dismounted. I stomped across the poorly kept lawn and approached the door with cautious and suspicious steps.  
  
After taking a deep breath, I rapped firmly on the door, calling (in what I hoped was a decent and passable imitation) "POLICE! Open up!"  
  
oos: Remember, review and answer the question! Thank you. :D 


	9. The 'Rescue'

oos: Sorry this is so late! It was harder than I thought to write this because of what happens at the end... I didn't like how I worded things and looked over this chapter at least ten times. I just hope you appreciate all the work that went into writing this! Lol and enjoy.  
  
The Rescue  
  
Bakura let loose a cruel chuckle. "A pathetic attempt!" he hissed at what Alex knew to be Marik's voice. "A policeman my ass."  
  
Alex couldn't resist piping up, "Actually, I thought it was a pretty good-"  
  
"Silence mortal!" Bakura raised his hand as if to strike her and she cringed. He smiled in satisfaction with her reaction. (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, it rhymes! ^_^)  
  
***  
  
Outside, Marik heard the commotion and knew it to be the tomb-robber's voice. "You!" he snarled and kicked in the door. It missed Bakura by millimeters, but the spirit didn't even flinch.  
  
"Alex!" Marik cried upon seeing her form on the couch.  
  
"Marik!" Alex said in surprise at herself; she was actually relieved to see him. She tried to sit up, but winced as her head painfully objected to the movement. Alex laid back down. He started towards her, but was blocked by Bakura.  
  
"I should've known...." Marik smiled twistedly. "What do YOU want with her, scum? Are you really so desparate for a woman that you've had to steal one because none will flock to you?"  
  
"Ha," commented Bakura dryly.  
  
"Release her now and I'll give you the least painful death possible." Marik threatened.  
  
"I know this girl is very dear to you. I could kill her right now if I wanted to." the yami remarked almost lazily.  
  
"No!" gasped Marik is a moment of horror.  
  
"But you're lucky today. I'm in a good mood, and I'm willing to make a trade." He mock-soothed, a sneer contorting his strangely handsome features. (Lol, he's hot when he looks so evil! ^_^)  
  
Marik snapped. "Name it!"  
  
"Your Millenium Rod." said Bakura simply.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me. Alex, for your Millenium Item."  
  
"There is no way in hell I would ever trade my Rod for anyth-"  
  
Bakura whipped a knife out of his boot and held it to Alex's bare throat in a movement so difficult to follow with the eyes, that he appeared to be psycokinetic.  
  
The girl had been watching the arguement and flow of insults for sometime now with interest. Now there was a pointy object near her and she froze.  
  
"Unless you want this mortal dead. I would kill her in an instant, believe me. She is of almost no real value to me."  
  
Alex gasped and breathed shallowly; deep breaths or the faintest stirring would cause the knife to slice through her like butter.  
  
"Stop this madness!" cried Marik in horror. His mind worked frantically. "I propose a different sort of wager!"  
  
Bakura lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really? Explain quickly, for this girl's time grows short." The knife pressed a little harder against her throat and caused a thin slit of red to appear. Alex grimaced in pain.  
  
"We'll duel using our decks. If you win, you gain Alex and my Millenium Rod. If I win, I keep my Millenium Item and take back Alex." Marik rushed.  
  
Bakura thought for a moment, then removed the dagger from Alex's throat. He twirled it in his hand, replying, "Sound fair enough."  
  
Bakura spun on his heel and strode to a corner of the room that was hidden in shadow. He dragged out a table and set it in the middle of the floor.  
  
Marik retrieved two chairs. Both players sat down, eyeing each other keenly to make sure the other wasn't cheating as they shuffled their decks.  
  
Alex lifted a shaky hand and lightly touched her throat. She pulled away her hand and looked at it in slight shock. It was covered in blood.  
  
She hastily wiped it on the couch and used her sweatshirt as a bandage to stop the blood. It was starting to make her sick, really. In fact, Alex felt rather sick anyway.  
  
*A little dizzy, and throwy-uppy,* she thought giddily, from loss of blood. "Night, night...." she whispered aloud and her neck relaxed.  
  
Alex passed into unconciousness.  
  
"Alex!" Marik shouted in alarm, watching as the girl's eyes closed and she didn't answer him.  
  
Marik half-rose out of his seat when the spirit's voice leered, "If you leave the table, you forfeit the duel."  
  
Bakura watched as the mortal focused a look of pure hatred at him. Marik's glare was so intense that the yami actually blanched.  
  
"So?" jeered Mairk. "Ready to be taken down?"  
  
"It is you who will lose!" Bakura stated, trying not to show that his feathers had been ruffled. "Let's duel!"  
  
oos: Hope you liked it. R&R por favor! BTW, I used the words psycokinetic and smiled from two peeps....whose pen names are banishéd from my mind at the moment. Lol, has anyone else read Shakepeare and Juliet in English? "Banishéd, banishéd!" says Romeo. heh, it's so funny! :D 


	10. The Duel

oos: Ta-da! The long duel you've all been awaiting.... HAS ARRIVED! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ^_^ I hope you enjoy all the work I've put into this! lol  
  
Also, please note that some parts of Marik and Bakura's decks are made up! ^_^  
  
Marik VS Bakura  
  
"I'll go first," said Bakura, a little too cheerily for Marik's liking. He frowned as the yami gleefully drew five cards.  
  
"Hm.... let's see..." Bakura mused. "Here. I place a monster in defense mode and one card facedown." He placed the cards on the table accordingly.  
  
Marik frowned in concentration. He picked up his five cards. "Very well. I place this card facedown and summon the Witty Phantom (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300) in attack mode. Witty Phantom-"  
  
"Uh uh uh!" tsked his opponent. He turned over his facedom card. "I use Trap Hole. Your Witty Phantom goes to the graveyard."  
  
"Uh uh uh!" Marik mimicked Bakura's words in a high-pitched feminine voice. "I play Remove Trap! It cancels out your Trap Hole, so my Witty Phantom gets to stay on the field."  
  
"Not that that weakling could help you any," the spirit sneered, but Marik thought he detected worry deep within those narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, but it can. Witty Phantom, attack the facedown card on the left!" Marik said confidently.  
  
Too confidently for fate's liking, it seemed.  
  
"Ha!" barked Bakura, flipping over the facedown card. It was a Headless Knight (ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700).  
  
"Damn!" cursed Marik. "I lose 300 attack points.... now I only have 1700 life points." He let out a growl of frustration.  
  
"Sure do," grinned the yami cheerfully. "My turn-" He drew a card, glancing at it momentarily before saying, "I place one monster card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Fine." Marik frowned. He drew a card and his scowl decreased in mild satisfaction. "I lay down this card and attack your facedown monster!"  
  
"Stupid mortal," Bakura laughed menacingly. "How could you make the same mistake twice in a row?!? But still, the consequences are much worse this time! HAHAHAHHA!"  
  
"What?!? Flip over your card already!" Marik demanded. Bakura, still chuckling, obeyed for once. Marik groaned.  
  
The yami cackled. "I believe you're farmiliar with the card Cyber Jar, are you not? Cyber Jar {{(ATK: 900 DEF: 900 SPC: Flip: Destroys all monsters on the field (including this monster). Both players then pick up (not draw) 5 cards from the top of their respective Decks and show the cards to each other. Immediately Special Summon any Monster Cards of Level 4 or lower among them on the field in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. The rest of the cards picked up are placed in the players' hands.}} is a marvelous card, isn't it?" He spoke with feigned innocense.  
  
Marik did not try to hide his contempt. "You will pay for this later, whether I win or not!" he promised. Both players placed all cards in the field in the graveyard and picked up five cards.  
  
Bakura's face creased in psychotic delight. "I place these five monsters in attack mode!" he grinned, playing Psychic Kappa (ATK: 400 DEF: 1000), Mystic Clown (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000), Boar Soldier (ATK: 2000 DEF: 500), Spike Seadra (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300), and Shining Abyss (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800).  
  
/Bakura!/ a faint and weak voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Shut up, you!" he growled at it and his host silenced.  
  
Marik snickered. "Schitzo!" he jeered. "Are you having some control issues, Bakura?"  
  
"That is none of your business," Bakura snapped. "Reveal the five cards you drew to me." Marik showed him the cards: Giant Rat (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1450), Spirit of Flames (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000), Earthbound Spirit (ATK: 500 DEF: 2000), Man Eating Treasure Chest (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000), and Ryu-Ran (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600).  
  
"I special summon Giant Rat, Man-Eating Treasure Chest, Spirit of Flames, and Earthbound Spirit onto the field in attack mode. I also play one card facedown." announced Marik, setting the cards out. "And I end my turn."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. He drew a card. "I attack with Shining Abyss-"  
  
"Not so fast," Marik grinned lazily, flipping over his facedown card. "I active Mirror Wall." Bakura made a strangled noise and glumly placed all his monster on the field in the graveyard.  
  
"I place a card facedown," he sighed. "Your turn."  
  
"Fine by me," commented Marik cheerfully, drawing a card. "I attack with Earthbound Spirit-"  
  
"I don't think so!" Bakura rasped, turning over his trap card. "I play Waboku, which protects my life points for this turn."  
  
Marik cursed softly, then huffed a sigh. "Your turn."  
  
Bakura grinned. "I summon a monster onto the field facedown and play this magic card: Gravity Bind. Now any monster at level 4 or higher can't attack."  
  
Marik frowned as the yami smiled innocently. "That sucks for you, doesn't it?"  
  
"Shut up!" Marik retorted, drawing a card. "I'll pass on this turn."  
  
Bakura smirked happily and drew his card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light. Now you may not attack for three turns! And I summon one monster to the field in face-down defense mode."  
  
"F*ck!" Marik spoke in a short breath. He picked up a card and scowled. "Still passing...."  
  
"Okay. I summon one more monster to the field." said Bakura. "And that's it."  
  
Marik drew a card and gritted his teeth. "I'll pass for the last time."  
  
Bakura picked up a card off the top of his deck and continued to beam, thrilled. "I summon yet another monster in defense mode and place this card facedown. My Swords of Revealing Light has expired."  
  
Marik took a deep breath. *Come on, deck!* he silently begged. *I need to win this duel. And not just for me.... but for Alex...* His gaze softened for a moment as he glanced at the limp and bloody form on the couch. He must win!  
  
Marik drew a card and stared, open-mouthed. "I've won." he stated simply.  
  
"What?!?" gasped the spirit as Marik threw down the card. "How can this be?!?" He took a closer look at the card. "What luck! It's-"  
  
oos: Ooooooooooooooooooooh, evil cliffy! Mwahhahahha! I hope you liked this chapter, cauz I sure as hell didn't. My brain hurts! lol 


	11. The Confession

oos: Enjoy this one and be aware that this story is drawing to a close......  
  
"I played Just Desserts, which subtracts 500 life points away from you for every monster you have on the field. You have four monsters on the field. That makes 2000 points.... which is all you have!" cried Marik triumphantly. "You lose!"  
  
"What?" whispered Bakura, dropping his hand. "I can't lose! I'm unstoppable!" He glared at Marik with a maniac glint in his eyes. "I'll just have to take your Rod by force-" He was cut off when his opponent rapped him sharply on the head with the Milleniem Item.  
  
"And who says it's just for making mind-slaves?" Marik taunted smugly as Bakura sank to the ground, unconcious. He rushed over to Alex.  
  
"Alex!" he called softly, gingerly shaking her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Alex slowly opened her eyes and grimaced. "My neck," she breathed hoarsely, and Marik gently tilted back her head to view the wound. A gasp escaped his mouth at the gaping wound that greeted his eyes.  
  
"Let's go home," he said grimly. He swept her up into his arms and hurried out the door. Alex closed her eyes in pain as the movement jolted her neck and head, which was still aching fiercely.  
  
"Hold on," murmured Marik softly, trying not to subject her to further pain from a loud voice. He swung a leg over his motorcycle and placed her across his lap. He fastened a helmet carefully on her head and took it pedal to the metal down the completely deserted and silent street.  
  
Marik took the enterance to the highway, being careful to keep a firm grip on the limp body in his arms. A pick-up truck caught up with them and a guy in the passenger's seat leaned his head out the window. He yelled, "It's not safe to ride like that! I'll give the girl a ride!" He grinned and cheekily winked.  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed dangerously. He moved a hand carefully to his pocket and seized the Millenium Rod. The man suddenly, and for no apparent reason, leapt to his death out of the window. The driver cried out and swerved into the bushes to avoid crushing his friend.  
  
"A beautiful girl resting in my arms, and chaos left in my wake. What could be better?" Marik muttered wrly to himself. Alex opened her eyes.  
  
"A bandaid and a couple of painkiller's, of course..." she whispered, and he chuckled. His spirits rose; if she was well enough to make jokes, she must be ok.......  
  
**Keep telling yourself that....** a voice whispered in the back of his mind. **What if she dies? What if you were all alone again?** He grimaced, because it was quite sad, really. That voice wasn't even his yami talking........ just his own part of worry and doubt. *Worry and doubt?* Marik thought suddenly. *Since when do I worry about anyone but myself?*  
  
*Since HER...* he realized.  
  
Marik swallowed loudly, pressing his foot harder on the gas pedal. Everything was going to be ok.  
  
*********************************  
  
Alex woke up in a room she didn't recognize. When she sat up, her head no longer ached, but something was keeping her stiff.  
  
She brought up shaky hands to touch some gauze that was wrapped loosely around her neck and shivered, remembering the events of the day before. Or had it been the day before? She realized that she didn't know.  
  
Alex turned to swing her legs over the side of the bed to wander around. Trouble is, someone was already occupying that space.  
  
Marik was sitting in a chair, his head and arms resting on the bed beside her. He was snoring lightly. She couldn't help but notice how relaxed and almost friendly-like he looked while he was asleep.  
  
"Hey," she croaked in greeting, voice cracking. He didn't wake. Alex's neck vibrated painfully as she spoke and she winced. She tried to speak again, but nothing came out this time. *Can't I talk anymore?!?* she thought wildly  
  
To save her the pain and disappointment, she decided on another method instead.  
  
"What?!? Huh-" Marik awoke abruptly from her gentle shaking. Panicked, he jerked in the chair and tipped himself uncerimoniously onto the floor.  
  
Alex was giggling silently as he pulled himself back onto the chair with all the remaining dignity he could muster. She tried to say something, opening her mouth and moving it like a fish, but there was only silence.  
  
He couldn't help laughing a little at the sight, but it was stifled with a death glare almost as soon as it occured.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Marik asked.  
  
Alex nodded, then made furious and slightly confusing hand motions towards her mouth that Marik deciphered as, "Why the f*ck can't I talk?"  
  
"You were bleeding very heavily," he said solemnly. "And the doctor said he had to sew up........ a something that had a huge medical name. All in all, you won't be able to talk a lot until tomorrow. You'll be fine by then, unfortunately." Marik ended on a more teasing tone.  
  
She then made a rude and universal sign that probably won't have to be interpreted for you readers. He laughed out loud.  
  
"Well-" Marik started, but shut up at a violent hand motion across his throat.  
  
"Fine by me," he agreed, still smiling. His grin was so warm and open to Alex that she couldn't help smiling back a bit.  
  
That facial feature was immediately replaced with a frown when she caught him looking. She covered it up by trying to communicate a question with hand geustures.  
  
Luckily for her, Marik understood perfectly. "Why did I save you from Bakura after I captured you myself?" he confirmed, and Alex nodded.  
  
"Because-" he hesitated. *Should I really tell her now?* Marik wondered. *After all this time, has it boiled down to this little question?*  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Alex tugged at his sleeve, eyes demanding an answer.  
  
"I guess, maybe, I, um, kind of-"  
  
Alex was amazed. Here, the most unruffled guy she knew that could respond wittingly to any insult on the planet was stuttering. *But why?* she questioned, searching her mind for an explaination.  
  
She tilted her head to one side, encouraging Marik to continue.  
  
He complied, haltingly. "Maybe I saved you because......... I love you."  
  
oos: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ^_^ Fluffy goodness on the way! WHOO WHOO! All aboard the Fluff Express!  
  
..........................  
  
Hehheehe, yeah. Review please! Only four more chapters to go! 


	12. The Bewilderment

oos: Just because I'm such a great person (^_^) I've decided to complete the last four chapters of this story in order before continuing on with my other stories. Lemme see...... thanks to everyone who reviewed, including Lily of the Shadow, who suggested a word that even the great me is unfamiliar with! 0_0!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! Thanks a lot for your word, which is 'crenelate'.  
  
Crenelate = transitive verb, -ated, -ating: 1. to furnish with battlements 2. to form with square indentations with a pattern resembling crenels.  
  
If that makes absolutely no sense to you, it's just the square borders of castles. If that still doesn't make sense, oh well! ^_^  
  
This means, yes, I'm still accepting words, and will use more than one per chapter, so there's no limit! Submit, submit, submit! :D  
  
/......./ = Marik //......// = Yami Marik  
  
The Bewilderment  
  
*He - what?* Alex's mind refused to comprehend Marik's last sentence.  
  
She opened her mouth to express this and moved her lips. That was about it.  
  
Marik had turned a violent shade of red in her silence and lack of motion. "I- I've got some work to do, so I'll leave you to rest," he muttered under his breath and made a quick escape out the door.  
  
Alex tried to move her legs and winced. Perhaps it would be better if she waited in bed for a while before venturing out after him, she decided. She laid her head down on the crisp white pillow and repeated those words.  
  
*He loves me.......*  
  
Could it be? Is that why he had saved her from Bakura? *Or even kidnapped me in the first place?* Alex realized. *Maybe that's why........ wait, how could he have found out about me?* She searched her mind for any possible connections to Marik, but couldn't fathom a single one. (Remember, she doesn't know what the outside of the house looks like at all.)  
  
Her mind continually turned these thoughts around in her head, like a dryer set on High. (Do dryers have a 'High' mode? lol)  
  
*Do I love him?* Alex asked herself. She blushed as she remembered the kickboxing fight they had staged. Marik had his shirt off.................  
  
*Ok, ok, he's droolworthy!* she surrendered to herself. *But he DID kidnap me. I bet my mom and brother are worried sick!*  
  
**Alex's House**  
  
"Andrew, where's Alex?"  
  
"Dunno, Mom."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
**Back to Marik's Mansion**  
  
*Bet Mom's called the police and everything,* Alex smiled at the mental image that thought produced. *I still can't decide whether I love him or not!* she agonized.  
  
In order to determine whether she did or not, she thought of his smile....... and shivered. *Yup, I think I've at least got a little crush.* she thought gloomily. *I feel bad about leaving him hanging, anyway. I better go check on him.*  
  
Alex felt like she had regained enough energy that she could at least hobble around, so she sat up and pushed off the bed-  
  
To land in a heap on the floor. The molding that ran alongside the wall was crenelated beautifully, she noticed, dazed, then hoisted herself upright with the assistance of the chair.  
  
Her legs trembled for a minute until she got used to standing again. The moment Alex felt steady, she took one shaky step, then another, and another, until she reached the door. She looked at a small label on the door. It read: Private Bedchambers. No doubt it was so that the staff didn't wake the person...... crap....  
  
*This must be Marik's room!* she realized, mortified. Her face was burning with embaressment that she had been laying in his bed.  
  
Alex shook off these dirty thoughts and eventually worked her way down the hallway. She stopped at a corner and listened carefully. The house was silent, except for a faint sound at the opposite end of the mansion. She gritted her teeth and dragged herself past several different doors until she found the one whose occupants were making a strange clacking sound.  
  
Alex opened the door and found Marik typing (the source of the noise) and muttering to himself, his back to her. She grinned evilly. *Wonder how HE enjoys being snuck up on!* the girl muttered gleefully and began creeping carefully across the floor.  
  
***  
  
Marik was working. Really, he was.  
  
He jerked himself back to reality after spacing out for several seconds. The reality was that he was terrified. *I told her too soon!* he moaned to himself. *I should have waited to see if she really likes me back...... what if she doesn't?!? I don't think I could take it! I think I'd go mad!* Marik was working himself into a small case of hysterics.  
  
//She likes you,// a voice other than his own confirmed and he stiffened.  
  
/And how do you know this?/ he asked tersely. *If his yami had been tormenting people while he was sleeping again, he would-*  
  
//I haven't been, so don't wet your pants.//  
  
Marik could feel the other spirit wave a hand lazily.  
  
/Then how can you tell?/ he demanded.  
  
//Everytime you look at her. She looks back and there's a light in there. Quite revolting.// Yami Marik shuddered. //More than likes, too. Maybe even LOVES.//  
  
Marik felt his heart skip a beat. /Really?/ he ventured timidly.  
  
//Absolutely. // His yami could feel how vulnerable his light was at the moment and was ready to take over.  
  
Unfortunately, his eagerness passed on through their mind link. /Yeah right,/ Marik scoffed. /I can feel that you're just telling me this!/  
  
//Sure,// Yami Marik faltered, unable to hide his disappointment. Someday he would take posession of the weak body he shared and pay this Alex a visit. *I wonder if she'd like being a mind slave.....* he chuckled freely to himself, knowing his host had no idea how to tap into his thoughts.  
  
I'm gonna go find out for myself./ Marik suddenly announced, resolute. /I'm going to go see how she's doing!/  
  
//No need to take a step,// Yami Marik announced irritably. //She's trying to sneak up on you by hiding behind the chair.//  
  
oos: Wow, that chapter took me an hour and ten minutes to write! WOWIES! ^_^ The next chapter will be up by the day after tomorrow..... most likely. 


	13. The Discovery

oos: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been so busy with finals for school. (heaves impressive sigh) It's not that easy trying to write a story with only- what? Two or three more chapters? Or One or two if you don't count this one. (sniffs) I just hope that you appreciate me writing this when my ankle is twisted and I can't run around! T_T Ooh, but guess what?!? This weekend, I get to go to the Jersey shore with my yami! ^_^ And tomorrow, I'm going to see 'Finding Nemo'. HIP HIP HURRAYYYYYYYYYYY FOR THE AUTHORESS! ^_^  
  
To some special people:  
  
Moonbeam: Thanks for the idea! I'll be sure to keep it in mind as I write.  
  
Gold Dragon: Aw, I'm so sorry about your puppies! At least they'll be going to new homes to make other people as happy and loved as you were......  
  
Froz: ^_^  
  
....(): Yes, I do! :D  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I wove you all! (blows kisses) Anyway, I'd like to thank the person/people who sent me the words 'vapid' and 'dissemble' to use in this story. I regret to inform you that their names were lost in a terrible accident involving the computer's mouse, my sister, and the delete button. (wipes away tears)  
  
Keep a lookout for the words! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
The Discovery  
  
"WHA?!?" Marik spun his chair around at his yami's words and face-faulted, anime style, as Alex opened her mouth in a silent scream and fell back onto the carpeting.  
  
The two teens stared at each other, breathing heavily for several minutes until their breathing calmed. Alex suddenly smiled and Marik cocked his head, confused. A smile was not exactly the result he had been expecting.  
  
Her smile was followed by giggles, then chuckles, then full-blown laughter. Of course, all of this was silent, so all she could do was shake and grin. But Marik knew what she meant and he gave a small grin himself.  
  
Alex stopped laughing and just smiled at him before standing up, wobbling slightly before she regained her balance. She gave him a serious expression, which he interpreted to translate as, LISTEN TO ME!  
  
"I'm listening," Marik answered back.  
  
Alex nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Then she pretended to pick up something out of the air and place it in her mouth.  
  
"You're hungry?" he guessed, and she nodded enthusiastically. Alex danced happily over to the door, proud that she had gotten her message across.  
  
Marik was watching her dazedly. *I think she's gotten even more beautiful then when I first laid eyes on her,* he sighed to himself. *But is my yami right? Does she actually love me?*  
  
While he was thinking, Alex had been growing impatient. She finally strode up to him, grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him downstairs.  
  
He laughed outloud at the picture they made - him being led around by a girl. And not just any old girl - but a captive.  
  
Alex hesitated at a corner, peering into the rooms around them. *Where's the goddamn kitchen?!* she wondered, her stomach growling.  
  
"This way," Marik replied to her thoughts, indicating an innocent looking door. She started in surprise; could he hear them?  
  
He began to move in the direction he had pointed. Then he stopped, as if praying to Ra for help before a difficult decision.  
  
Marik grabbed her hand.  
  
Alex flinched slightly, astonished at the contact. Her hand lay limp in his, too startled to do anything but stare.  
  
His hand felt different from what she had imagined. For some reason, it was hard and rough. Alex had expected it to be soft and plushy, like a baby's. It's not like he did any hard work afterall....  
  
Not only that, but his hand was warm..... a little sweaty, too, betraying how nervous he was. She reddened slightly as he smiled, almost shyly, sending shivers down her back.  
  
Alex's fingers tightened their grip and interlaced with his.  
  
"Come on," he said softly, pulling her towards the kitchen.  
  
*At least, she thinks it is a kitchen! Just wait until she sees the ballroom! I know she'll love it!* Marik thought excitedly.  
  
He opened the door, then mock-bowed. "Ladies first," Marik teased, holding the door with his foot.  
  
Alex entered the room, expecting to see a home-styled kitchen like hers. She was happily disappointed.  
  
The floor was a polished wood, worn smooth by dancing feet. It was so shiny that it reflect the great chandiler that shone with dozens of flickering candles high above Alex's head. (Don't ask me how they got there!)  
  
She gaped, open-mouthed at the magnificent sight while Marik stood behind her, his face flushed with excitement.  
  
"Do you like it?" His eager voice bounced off the ceiling and came back at her in echoes.  
  
Alex turned around slowly, twirling her arms around her as she looked skyward. Then her face lit up with a smile. "I love it," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
They were her first words of the day, and all but the last word exactly what he desired.  
  
oos: Awww, coolies! I've decided there will be two more chapters after this, so YEAH! I'm not even going to try to promise you a date saying when they'll be posted. It might not be soon, because of more finals. It's just tomorrow (Friday), then two more weeks and I'm done, so bear with me!  
  
~Aithril 


	14. The Preparation

oos: Hey hey! I'm posting here on the LAST DAY of SCHOOL! HIP HIP HURRAY! FINALS ARE DUNSKY! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
^_^  
  
I suddenly realized something very stupid. Despite the fact that last chapter I said I'd put in vapid and dissemble, I didn't! ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Lol, sorry about that. I swear they'll go in this chapter, along with optitave..... wait, I couldn't find that in the dictionary! lol! There's Froz Flame's word, empathy. Uh-hehe? I couldn't figure out how to use it. Lol! Dumb excuse, I know. But the dictionary made it a big complicated answer! Hehe, someone make it simple for me, peases?  
  
Thanks for more ideas, Moonbeam. That was kind of my plot, anyway. I had no idea I was that predictable! I guess I'll just have to change it up a little, then. :)  
  
And, another sorry goes to all readers for the shortness of the last chapter. This one will be longer! ^_^;  
  
Dancing Lessons  
  
"I'm glad," Marik smiled, then gasped. "You talked!"  
  
"Duh, you moron," Alex cracked a grin. Her voice only cracked a little this time. It seemed to be returning as she spoke. "I think I'm getting my voice back- a little anyway."  
  
"A little?!" he snorted. "If you can call me a moron, you're fine."  
  
She giggled for a minute, happy on the outside, but inside, she was confused. *How do I know he won't just reject me if I say that.... I love him? I'm pretty sure that what I have isn't just a crush now,* Alex thought wryly.  
  
"So," Marik said, his one word erasing the silence that had been stretching between them. "Do you want to get something to eat, now?"  
  
"In here?" she teased, suddenly bold. "I thought this was a ball room, not a dining room."  
  
"It is," he replied, confused.  
  
"Then let's dance," Alex suggested innocently.  
  
Marik's heart skipped a beat.  
  
*ORO?!?* he screamed to himself, and he heard his yami wince.  
  
//Just dance already, you baka. Bed her tonight and get rid of her the next day.//  
  
/You fool! I can't do that to her. I... I love her!/  
  
//Love, smuve.//  
  
Marik attempted to shut the mind link, failed, and decided to ignore his darker half. Back to the Alex problem....... he couldn't dance. For beans. Not even pebbles.  
  
"Well?" Alex pressed, smiling craftily.  
  
*That little fox!* He mentally shook his head in grudging admiration. *She knows that I'm not exactly the most sociable guy, so she must have concluded that I don't dance much. Ok...... I've got to outwit her at her own twisted little game....... hmm...* Marik smiled, a plan blossoming in his mind.  
  
Alex was feeling very proud of herself. Now she had HIM nervous. Ha, that was a big change! When he smiled, she was taken aback.  
  
"Is that a yes?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Certainly," Marik agreed, smirking. "But only on one condition......"  
  
"What condition?" Alex inquired sharply.  
  
"We dress formally, of course," He took note of her brief look of shock before she dissembled it with a pleasent grimace.  
  
"Formally? Why go to all that trouble?" Alex laughed nervously. *I hate dresses.....*  
  
"I can dance fine in the clothes I'm wearing."  
  
"I can't" Marik pleaded, a false look of grief on his face. "These boots hurt my feet if I jump around too much."  
  
*They do NOT!* She wanted to scream. Instead, she settled for glowering at him softly.  
  
"Fine." Alex spoke her consent, a pout clouding over her features. She fake- gasped. "Wait, I don't have a gown. Crap, guess I can't- "  
  
Marik waved his hand impatiently. "This huge estate was given to me by a friend. The dressmakers he had for his wife still live here. I'm sure they'd be happy to fit you if I asked nicely."  
  
"Lead me to them," Alex said gloomily, resigning herself to the inevitable.  
  
"Gladly," said Marik cheerfully, taking her hand and practically dragging her to what she assumed were the dressmakers' rooms.  
  
**3 hours later**  
  
"Just a minute more!" mumbled one of the dressmakers, pins held in her mouth. "Then you're all done."  
  
Alex squeezed her eyes tightly shut with nervousness and boredom. Boredom, because the woman had been making vapid conversation the whole session. Nervousness, because butteflies were tickling the inside of her stomach. *And not just butterflies,* she decided. *I think I have the entire amazon jungle in there, too.*  
  
The woman fitting the dress to her picked up a pair of scissors and snipped the thread she had used to sew the dress. "Finished!" she announced. "You can look now, dearie."  
  
This was why Alex had her eyes shut. What if she looked fat in this dress and Marik started laughing at her? Or maybe she was just plain ugly?  
  
"You look dandy," the dressmaker told her firmly. "Take a gander. I've been working on it 3 hours straight, afterall." she added rather crossly.  
  
Alex looked up at this and did a double take.  
  
"I-" she broke off, staring. "I actually look nice."  
  
**Marik's Room**  
  
Marik hummed softly as he donned a formal, black suit. He checked it in the mirror and rearranged the cuffs around his wrists. Satisfied with his appearance so far, he rummaged around in a drawer and picked out a tie.  
  
He was looping it around his neck when the butler, who was standing outside, said, "Master? Miss Alex is ready." Marik's breath hitched in his throat.  
  
"Tell her-" he squeaked and had to start over. "Tell her to meet me at the top of the stairs!" he ordered.  
  
"Yessir." replied the butler, bowing deeply before retreating down the hallway.  
  
Marik finished messing with the tie and checked himself in the mirror one more time. He took a deep breath, hoping she wasn't furious with him.  
  
*What if-* he started to think, then stopped, and made his way down the hallway.  
  
Alex was fiddling with her hands when Marik emerged. He actually let out a small gasp, which caught her attention and caused her to look up quickly.  
  
The light from the chandiler fell softly across her face, which showed the hint of a light covering of makup. Her strapless, light blue dress was perfectly fitted around her top and waist and swirled down around her legs in eddys to hover inches above the floor.  
  
"Well?" Alex's soft question broke his stunned and flabbergasted stare.  
  
"You look amazing." Marik told her.  
  
"You too," she replied, smiling. And that was the truth. He looked a lot more like an ordinary person without the cloak that usually hung from his shoulders and covered his back. Not to mention the hood that (until recently) had covered all but his eyes and a few whisps of white hair.  
  
"Shall we?" He offered her his arm. *How am I going to get past the whole dance-with-grace-of-rhino-thing?* Marik wondered.  
  
"Let's," Alex answered, still grinning like an idiot. She took it and they carefully descended the stairs to the glistening ballroom that waited below.  
  
oos: oooooooooooooh! The last chapter is the bestest! lol! Soon, I'm going to leave an entrance for a sequal. That sequal won't be out for a LONG LONG time. Keep that in mind folks! Lol, I have four other stories to finish and one that I want to write. Whew! lol, the next chapter will be up soon! 


	15. The Kiss

oos: GAH! Bakura! Don't kill me! (runs) Hehe.... anyway, I'm so sorry for practically deserting you guys.... yet again. I've been on tons of trips lately to relatives, friends, etc. Plus, this chapter was the hardest I've ever had to write. I've decided that romance just doesn't come naturally to me. ^_^;;  
  
Someone was like, "Aren't Alex's parents worried about her?" Somewhere back, I put in a little part about what was happening at home. Basically, her mom doesn't care. Lol, with her friends and school... erm, I have no idea! lol, I seriously didn't even think of that.  
  
WARNING: THE LAST SONG IS INCREDIBLY CORNY! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! lol, enjoy it if you can, though! Remember, this is the last chapter. There might be a sequel, but if there is, it's coming out next year! Thanx for reading!  
  
BTW, this is a MAJOR song chapter. lol, buh bye!  
  
Blah Key  
  
"blah"= words outloud  
  
*blah*= private thoughts  
  
/blah/= Marik to Yami Marik  
  
//blah//= Yami Marik to Marik  
  
= Song  
  
The Kiss  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Marik was still trying to think of a way to avoid dancing. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on.  
  
"I remembered you were hungry," he remarked casually, slipping his arm out of Alex's and taking her hand instead. "So I had a special dinner prepared." He led her to a small table with two chairs.  
  
Really, it was meant for resting in between dances, but it could serve as a dinner table, too, right?  
  
"I have to make a few more special arrangements," he lied to Alex.  
  
"Ok," she said happily, still admiring the ballroom. Marik smiled, happy that she was happy. He stepped away from the table a few feet and snapped his fingers. The butler appeared at his elbow.  
  
"Yes, master?" he asked, bowing respectfully.  
  
"A nice dinner for two better be here in less than ten minutes if you want to keep that head firmly attached to your neck," Marik hissed.  
  
The butler gulped and nodded quickly. "Yes-yessir! Right away!" He practically ran from the room in the direction of the kitchens.  
  
Marik regained his calm composure and sat down with Alex.  
  
Almost immediately, a server approached with two bowls containing some fresh lettuce. He also placed two dressings on the table along with a beautiful centerpiece of arranged fruit. The server bowed, and walked away.  
  
"I don't know if I can eat," Alex said hesitantly.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Marik asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm afraid that if I take a single bite of anything, I'll pop through the seams on this dress." She spread some dressing on her salad anyway and speared a leaf.  
  
Marik gave a mental sigh of relief that nothing was really the matter. "If you do, then those are poor stitches and I shall k- erm, dispose of the dressmaker." He ate his salad without dressing.  
  
She gave him a stern look. "I know what you were about to say. Don't! Even if the stitches do break!"  
  
Marik glowered, then snapped, "Don't give me an order!"  
  
"Don't snap at me!"  
  
"I'm not snapping!"  
  
"Yes you are! And I'm not going to have a pointless argument with you!"  
  
He opened his mouth and closed it, not finding words.  
  
" I'll just hope that, for the dressmaker's sake, the dress remains intact." Alex said dryly.  
  
"I- I'm sorry," Marik muttered.  
  
"Here comes the main meal," his 'captive' announced, seemingly ignoring his last comment, but the tension disappeared as she grinned at him.  
  
As they cut into the perfectly prepared steak, Alex was content with maintaining a contented silence. (heh, content and contented! hahahhahaha... erm.. sorry!) Marik's silence was more strained, due to the conversation and battle currently waging in his mind.  
  
/No, you may NOT take over! This is MY date!/ Marik yelled, struggling for control.  
  
//A date then, is it?// His yami questioned wickedly. He took advantage of Marik's embarrassed moment of silence to seize possession of the body. He nearly dropped the fork that his host had been moving towards their mouth before righting it smoothly. Alex chose that second to smile briefly at him and eat another piece of steak.  
  
Yami Marik found himself wanting another smile like the one he had just been given. *Am I picking up on my hikari's feelings?* he couldn't help wondering. *If not, then how can such a mortal have this effect on me?!?* The yami was flabbergasted at this sudden display of vulnerability from himself.  
  
He ate a chunk of meat, wrinkling his nose. It was too over-cooked, his preference being raw steak.  
  
"Something wrong?" Alex asked, concern visible in her beautiful eyes. "No, not at all," Yami Marik made his voice sound like his light's and forced what he hoped could pass as a reassuring smile.  
  
"Just checking," Alex said, obviously not convinced.  
  
Yami Marik noted this and reviewed it with mild surprise. This simple girl could see past his facial and mental facade! How disturbing! How........... amusing. He suddenly grinned. It was a hawk's cruel smile, the one worn when is spots a mouse running across an open field. This could work to his advantage!  
  
"Here comes the dessert!" Alex exclaimed, delighted.  
  
"I hope you like brownies and hot fudge." Yami Marik smiled, a one of pure satisfaction this time. If he got to carry out the plan he had in mind, his host was as good as shattered.  
  
The yami felt the real Marik redouble his efforts for control. Perhaps he'd better let the boy take over for now.....  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes, that was best.  
  
If Alex knew about him, his plot would be ruined- and what fun would that be? Yami Marik gave a mental malicious chuckle and withdrew to his soul room to congratulate himself and his intelligence.  
  
Marik reassumed control and cut a portion of brownie from the dish. "How is it?" he asked Alex, evicting all shakiness from his voice.  
  
"Excellent!" answered Alex, taking another bite.  
  
"Best in my life!" she announced a minute later, though her message was somewhat muffled through the brownie in her mouth.  
  
Marik laughed heartily, feeling a little better, a little stronger. One hand was still shaking, however, so he hid it under the table. Fights with his yami often had this aftereffect.  
  
"You know," Alex started thoughtfully. "This was most unexpected."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fancy clothes, the dinner, and the dancing to come-" Her voice was gaining more and more strength.  
  
"This is more than a dare, isn't it, Marik?"  
  
The 'evil mad man' found it hard to swallow. He reached for his glass and raised it to his lips.  
  
"This is a date."  
  
He choked on a sip of wine until he managed to swallow it.  
  
"I guess," Marik mumbled.  
  
"You're just too scared to call it that, aren't you?" Alex's eyes gleamed triumphantly.  
  
//This female's got you on the ropes!// Yami Marik howled with maniacal laughter inside his head.  
  
"No," he defended himself against both voices. "But, do you want it to be?"  
  
"Be what?"  
  
"A date!" Now Alex was walking on eggshells. If she said no, he might be offended. And this mattered to her because- she couldn't finish that thought.  
  
If she said yes, that was a whole different story. And she might catch him offguard if she was carefully shy.  
  
"Yes," Alex said after thinking. She blushed slightly. "I think I do want it to be a date."  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Ah," Marik said. *That was most unexpected....* "Ok....."  
  
Alex was mentally giggling at his sheepish answer until a quiet snort made it physical too.  
  
"I knew it!" Marik said indignantly, setting down his fork on the empty plate. "You're laughing at me for getting put on the spot!"  
  
"No, I'm - I'm not!" she protested, chuckling. "I- I- hahahahha!" Alex broke out into full laughter.  
  
"I - I'm not, seriously!" she tried again.  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are NOT!" Alex picked up an apple from the centerpiece between them and chucked it at his head. Marik caught the fruit easily. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That was pathetic."  
  
Alex began to say something, but stopped as music came on. She jumped a little in her seat, and twisted about to see where it was coming from. Marik hid a smile behind his hand as he watched her.  
  
"It's magic," he answered her questioning look, and she laughed.  
  
"Right... come on, let's dance!" Alex shouted eagerly. "I love this song!"  
  
//Nothing to put it off now, eh, hikari?// observed Yami Marik gleefully.  
  
"Sure," his light answered Alex gloomily.  
  
"Honestly! You can't be that bad!" His date wheedled, tugging lightly on his arm. Marik reluctantly rose from his seat and followed her out into the middle of the dance floor. "This song's awesome. It's called 'Head Over Feet'-"  
  
"I know what it's called!" Marik interrupted, tense with nervousness.  
  
"-And it's an easy song to dance to." Alex finished, unruffled. "Ok, now try to relax. And just.... erm, jiggle." She laughed at the wording of her sentence.  
  
"You sure did," Alex muttered in response to the lyrics and Marik chuckled, his body moving more loosely.  
  
"Nu-uh," she interjected.  
  
"It is not!" Marik objected and Alex snorted.  
  
"Keep moving, but notice what you're doing!" she said suddenly. "It's perfect!"  
  
Marik smiled proudly, forgot what he was doing and tripped promptly over his own feet. He waited for laughs, but got none. He looked up to see Alex still dancing with her eyes closed, the blue dress swishing with her every step. Marik smiled, jumped quietly to his feet and started dancing again.  
  
Marik bowed, half-jokingly, as the music faded away and Alex curtsied in return.  
  
"You're not that bad afterall." she complimented.  
  
"You're a whole lot more graceful." he admitted enviously.  
  
"I think it's from kickboxing."  
  
Marik laughed, quieting an instant later as the next song came on.  
  
"SOAK UP THE SUN!" Alex screamed excitedly and her date sweatdropped slightly. "I love this song!"  
  
"Gee, I couldn't tell," Marik rolled his eyes sarcastically. He was suddenly jerked forward and found himself pressed against a warm body.  
  
"Um...."  
  
"This is another type of dancing!" Alex shouted over the introduction music.  
  
"Are we supposed to be this close?!?" Marik yelped back, fearing he would lose his senses this close to the girl he loved.  
  
If she answered, he didn't hear; after Alex's exclamation, the sound had begun increasing. His servants that were working the music must have heard how much she liked the song and turned it up. *Just wait till I get back there...* Marik threatened to no one in particular. Then they were dancing and he could manage no rational thoughts at all.  
  
Alex's voice started going hoarse from shout/singing near the end, and Marik let loose a mental chuckle.  
  
"Whew!" she said weakly as the last instrument played out. "I swear, that is the best song ever written." They were still quite close and she looked up into his face, eyes sparkling mischievously. "And that is the best dance, isn't it, Marik?"  
  
"It was fine." he said stubbornly, unwilling to say anything that might incriminate him.  
  
Alex laughed. "Ooh! The next song!" She turned her attention towards the music. "YEAH! EVANESCENCE!" she cried. "Score!"  
  
"Who?" asked Marik, oblivious.  
  
"Only my favorite band," she said irritably. "It's 'Bring me to Life'"  
  
"I knew that," he said quickly and she rolled her eyes up high to the ballroom ceiling and back down to the dance floor.  
  
"Uh-huh. And you've got blood-free hands."  
  
Marik didn't have a reply to that.  
  
"What kind of dance was that?!?" Marik demanded, bemused. "There was no rhythm! You were just- just FLOPPING EVERYWHERE!"  
  
"It was a crazy dance," Alex explained, still playing air guitar. "You just do whatever."  
  
"There's actually a dance like that?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yup!" she answered.  
  
"Now comes the song that I know how to dance to!" Marik said happily as opening music played. He bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" His voice was serious.  
  
"Did you have to ask?" Alex took his hand and drew closer to him. He placed one arm around her waist and cupped the small of her back with the other hand. She smiled and fit comfortably into this loose embrace.  
  
I don't know why you care  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl you know that ain't fair  
  
The middle of the night is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry is he gonna stand by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
I've got an idea  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Does he know how you feel  
  
Are you sure that it's real  
  
Does he ease your mind  
  
Or does he break your stride  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield  
  
The middle of the night is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry is he gonna stand by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
I've got an idea  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Ever since I saw your face nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end  
  
I looked around this whole damn place and everything says you were meant to be  
  
My girlfriend  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Marik was afraid to look down by the end of the song. *Why on earth did I choose that song? I should've just done something else!*  
  
"Marik!" her voice sounded up firmly to him. "Look at me, would you?"  
  
He cautiously tilted his head downward, terrified of what he would see. But Alex was smiling!  
  
"It was a great pick," she told him. "And that was some fancy footwork."  
  
Marik grinned in thanks, and blurted out "I meant it, you know. When you woke up in my room and I said it...... it was real."  
  
"I know." Alex said slowly. "I think I even knew it then. You kidnapped me because of it, right?"  
  
"Yes," Marik said, embarrassed. How could he have taken the girl he loved away from her friends and family like that? What had he been thinking?  
  
"You can go back, now, if you want," He said quietly. It might have been the hardest sentence he had ever managed to voice aloud.  
  
"Really?" Alex asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah." The word was more a sigh than consent.  
  
"I want to see my friends.... and my mom and brother, I guess. But I don't want to stop this."  
  
"You don't hate me?" Marik's voice shook a little as he spoke the possibility that haunted him in his sleep.  
  
"No," she answered truthfully. "I- I love you. I've had crushes before. But this? This is it."  
  
"Ah," he said vaguely, wondering if he was asleep and dreaming. If he'd wake up and the dance was still looming ahead of him. Then Marik felt the dance floor under his feet, heard another song playing softly in the background, and saw Alex looking up patiently into his eyes, waiting for him to say something.  
  
And he, the dumbass, couldn't think of anything.  
  
By some weird magnetism, their faces drew closer together. They were five inches apart, then three, then one.  
  
And finally- none.  
  
Their lips touched, drew back in surprise, then pressed harder against each other. Marik thought he'd never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life. Eventually (neither could say how long), they parted for air. Now it was Alex who was speechless.  
  
"Erm........"  
  
"Wow," Marik said softly.  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "Do you think.............?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He captured her mouth in another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
oos: OMG! That was crappy, wasn't it? Geez, it took me forever to write from the dumbass comment on. An hour actually. Isn't that pathetic? Oh well. It's done now. I really hope you liked it. In fact, if I get twenty reviewers who say they want a sequel, I'll make the possibility a reality.  
  
Enjoy the rest of the summer,  
  
Aithril 


	16. Sequal Alert!

Author's Note: Wow. Would you look at that! Here I am! ^-^ For all those who still have Soul Mates on their Favorite's List (poor saps) or are still checking for updates... such loyalty! I'd like to personally thank all reviewers who kicked my sorry ass into gear, including:  
  
Moonbeam, Hiei Shinamura, Rhea Hiryuu, Yami No Ryoko, Shegra, Maruken, Kisarae, Icegirl172, Crazy Chick (Um... thanks for being rude.... *_*), DarkMagicianGurl89, Matsukigal13, Kerigan, Demon Wolf, Starri, Fangs of the Doomed, Satori Blackthorn, Sailor Saturn, Umeko the God, Sk8tErGuRl2, Silver Moonlight Rose, SilverDragon14, Shadow Fox2, and Froz Flame (of course, Frozzie-chan ^_~).  
  
Wow! Maybe now my boldings will even show up...  
  
Ooh, I just realized I have important news for you all- a sequel is in the works!  
  
Exciting, neh? I would edit the first Soul Mates, but that would take eons. It's amazing how much I've improved (we can only hope) in little more than half a year. I do think I've gotten better. I'm not exactly great, but I'm certainly not as crappy as before, so I hope you enjoy the soon-to-be- released (aka, tomorrow) beginning of the sequel:  
  
The Married Life  
  
^_~  
  
~Love Y'all~  
  
~Aithril 


End file.
